Basic tutorial
__TOC__ (this is a template, see 'templates' for more info) 'Basics' Press on the edit button to edit. If you see quotation marks at the begin and end of this word, you're in source mode. Please change to "visual mode" since it's a lot easier to comprehend. You can do this in the upper right corner. Now, let's start. You see a bar above the text area. Just try it out, it's not very hard. Please note you're not able to change the typeface (Times New Roman, Arial etc.). The option in the middle only changes headings. These headings will automatically be dispayed under 'content'. On the right you also see the option "preview". Click on it and it will display a preview! If you have any questions, please go to our forum, XLNation's forum or to the general Wikia forum. 'Templates' On the right you can also see a lot of options including a scrollbar. The most important option, 'templates' is the hardest to master. A template is something you can place here, and then it will do a certain thing. You can choose a template by clicking on "add other templates". The only template which is really necessary is TOC (you can find this under "magic words" on the right): this will automatically display a list of contents. You can also make a template yourself. More info is given herunder in "editing the infobox" . You can use your self-made template by clicking on "add other templates" and using the search option. Search for the exact '''name. Editing the infobox If you want to edit the infobox for example, click on the green puzzle piece under this paragraph and then click 'edit'. '''If this is not working, you can use source mode. Note that you'll only be able to edit the left column of the infobox if you edit it here. To edit the left column, you have to make a new template. Copy the code of this page (to go to the link, click on 'Preview' in the upper right corner and click the link again). Then create a new blank page and name it like this: "Template:of the template". In this case you should call it something like "Template:infobox basic tutorial". It's not necessary to name it after the page you created it for, but it's easier to find if you named it using the context. Now paste the code in this new page 'while in source mode '(otherwise it won't paste everything). All of the text in CAPITALS is editable. More info is given in the template. To use the template elsewhere, go to the page where you want to edit this template, click on "add other templates" and search for the name of the template. Edit it to change the text on the right of the infobox. To make a completely new sort of template, you have to search on Google (using the keywords "wikia", "template" and the name of the template you're looking for). There are lots of tutorials on Wikia you can use.